Love comes in unexpected ways
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Aglaie is the last nymph of the Mirklands and her whole race was slaughtered by orcs. She managed to escape and fleed to Thranduil's kingdom who was a family friend. When staying there she becomes friends with Tauriel and the women Legolas loves. With war on the sunrise can their love blossom or kill them? Do not own lord of the rings or the hobbit. Takes place during Smaug.
1. Chapter 1

Thranduil was in the throne room when a familiar presence hit him and it was one he hasn't felt in a long time. He sighed and turned around. Both Bilbo and Tauriel stiffened it looked like he was looking at them. A long sighed escaped his mouth and he knew her antics well.

"Stop hiding in the showers and come out." He said and Tauriel was about to step out. A girl appeared on Thranduils back taking Tauriel by surprise.

"You always know when I am around." The female said and the sent of the woods drifted into the whole throne room.

"Its not hard to figure out its you. Now get off my back Nymph." Thranduil said and it caused the nymph to laugh. She jumped off and landed elegantly on her feet. "Aglaie where is your mother, Aislin?" He asked and he watched her face twist into despair.

"My mother was murdered by the Orcs as they ran through our forest. They found our village and...they began to kill them off. My whole village and family were slaughtered. I managed to escaped thanks to my sister sacrificing her life for mine." Aglaie said and Thranduil looked at the nymph with symphony.

"Aglaie stay here for now. Your mother was a great friend of mine. Tauriel you can come out now." Thranduil said and Tauriel stepped out. She eyed the nymph and noticed how odd she looked. She had never seen one up close until now. "Aglaie you may take your leave." He said and she nodded. She vanished leaving flowers where she once stood.

Aglaie appeared in a prison and she was appalled when she saw dwarfs locked up. The room was once again filled with the smell of the woods and the dwarfs all looked out to see the nymph. They got wide eyed and she was very gorgeous to them.

Aglaie stood at 5'4 with red hair and the front half was tied up. The hair was held by a arrange of purple flowers and her hair has pearls in it. She was pale with long pointy ears and she had dark green eyes. Her eye lids where painted a bright green and on the side of her eyes was a green leaf that reached her ears. The leaf was attached to her skin and came out of the corner of her eyes. Her rose colored lips where in a frown and she had purple flowers around her neck that seemed to go into her hair. She was dressed in a pale long sleeved dress that hung to her full figure and her skin had pale leaves tattoed on her body. All together she was gorgeous.

"How dare that stubborn elf do this!" Aglaie snared out and she went to one of the dwarfs cell. The dwarf blinked and she bent down. "I will free you..." she placed her hands on the bars and vines began to crush the bars but she heard someone.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" A voice called and Aglaie stood up. She turned around and the elf was speechless when he saw her beauty. Aglaie noticed the elf liked like the king and she tilted her head to the side.

"You must be Thranduil's son." Aglaie said and Legolas froze. How did she know?

"Who are you?" Legolas asked again and Aglaie laughed. She vanished and Legolas looked around in confusion. He was taken back when she appeared infront of him and she smiled. Legolas noticed the smell of the forest seemed to come from this girls skin. Aglaie placed her hand on his face and leaned in. She gently placed her lips on his and Legolas was frozen in shock.

"That my child you do not need to know." She said in a silky voice and back away. She winked and jumped backward of the side.

"Wait!" Legolas said and he ran to the edge. He looked down and only saw flowers floating to the ground. He shook his head and his hand went to his lips. When she kissed him her lips where as soft as a rose petal. He sighed and doubted he would ever see her again. A elf came running up to Legolas.

"Sir the king request your presence. " the elf said and Legolas sighed. He went of to meet his father.

Meanwhile Aglaie appeared infront of the king and the king raised his eyebrow. He called his son and he got Aglaie. He knew Aglaie well enough to know she was mad and he truly feared her. When she is mad someone ends up injured or dead. Aglaie is also the only person alive that could get him in his carefree mood. He was about to speak when his son walked up and he watch his son freeze when he saw Aglaie. Thranduil casted a confused look bewteen the two.

"Legolas I would like you to meet Aglaie, she is the last wood nymph of Mirkland." Thranduil said and Aglaie giggled.

"Nice to meet you son of Thranduil." Aglaie said in a mocking tone and Legolas glared.

"My name is Legolas." He said and Aglaie tilted her head to the side.

"I do not recall asking for your name elf." She said and Thranduil watched in amusement at the two.

"Wow such a rude nymph." Legolas shot back and Aglaie laughed causing Legolas to shiver slightly.

"Aww so cute. Such a immature elf baby." Aglaie mocked and Legolas felt his eye twitching slightly.

"Watch it nymph." Legolas warned and Aglaie crossed her arm over her chest. Thranduil choked back a laugh. He did enjoy watching the two argue and he tried to hide his amusement.

"Or what baby elf?" Aglaie taunted and Legolas pulled out his bow. He put a arrow in and fired. The arrow soared toward Aglaie. She smack it away with her hand and Legolas got wide eyed. "My turn." Aglaie said and she went to attack Legolas.

Thranduil put his foot causing Aglaie trip and caused her to start falling towards the edge. Legolas got wide eyed and he ran to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against his body. Causing them both to fall back onto the stone walk way. Aglaie groaned and Legolas sighed. He was able to save her and as for Thranduil he was smiling slightly.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked and Aglaie nodded. She blinked when she realized she someone how ended up being held against his chest.

"I...um...uh...I am fine." She stuttered out Thranduil choke back the laugh that threatened to burst out. Legolas sighed and realized her breast where smashed up against his chest causing a slight blush to come to his checks.

"Well ummmm..." Legolas started and he stood up taking Aglaie with him. "Father you wanted me?" Legolas said and still hadn't realized what he was doing. Aglaie face turned bright red when she noticed his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Ummm son could you release Aglaie?" Thranduil said and Legolas looked down. Sure enough she still had her in his grasp.

"Oh sorry." Legolas said and released her. Aglaie bowed and looked up at the king.

"Well I..ummm...excuse me." Aglaie said and vanished quickly. Thranduil chuckled and Legolas was taken back by his father's laugh. Aglaie appeared near the cells and slid down the wall. For the first in her life she was embarrassed and a long sigh escaped her lips. For some unknown reason she felt extremely worn out and she dosed off. She enter a dreamless sleep and she felt herself being lifted. Opened her eyes and saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Aglaie opened her eyes and saw Legolas. She narrowed her greens eyes at him and Legolas looked down at her. He chuckled when he saw her glare andshook his head.

"Nymph your not very smart. Falling asleep in jail area. You could of been hurt." He snapped at her and Aglaie flinched slightly.

"Why do you care elf? " She said angrily . WHY DO I CARE? Legolas thought and with thinking he dropped her. "What the hell Elf!" Aglaie screamed from the ground and Legolas got wide eyed.

"Oh sorry." He said and reached down to help her up. She smacked his hand away and glared. She stood up and dusted the dirt off her dress.

"Stay the hell away from me." She spat out and Legolas felt guilty that he dropped her. "Filthy elf!" She added with anger and she was to mad to vanish so she stomped away.

"Wow elf not very smooth with the ladies huh?" Kili said and Legolas stomped over.

"Shut it dwarf!" Legolas snapped and then Kili chucked.

"You most likely will have the pretty nymph hating you." Kili said and started laughing. Legolas glared before storming off and he stopped when spotted Aglaie. He was about to appraoch her when Tauriel came walking up to.

"Aglaie right?" Tauriel said and she turned around smiling.

"Yes Tauriel right? " Aglaie said and Tauriel smiled back.

"Its unusual to see a nymph." Tauriel said and Aglaie sighed.

"Its because the orcs kill us off. As a nymph I have control of the earth, water nymphs control water and so on. If we are killed not killed off we are kidnap and forced to mate." Aglaie said sadly and Tauriel looked at her with symphony.

"I am sorry." Tauriel said and Aglaie shrugged.

"Lets not talk about it. So Tauriel I noticed a cute dwarf in the cells." Tauriels face redden and Aglaie giggled. "Ahhh so you thought so to." She said and Legolas twitched. He didn't like the Idea that Tauriel likes a dwarf but the thought of Aglaie liking a dwarf really made him angry. He hands balled into fist and he took calming breathes before stepping into their view.

"Hello Tauriel." Legolas said and Aglaie narrowed her eyes in hatred and Tauriel noticed the look Aglaie gave Legolas. Something went on with them and she wanted to know what it was that happened. Aglaie turned around and walked away.

"Tauriel if ya ever wanna talk call my name." She says and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw Legolas. She ripped her arm away and glared at him. "I told you not to touch me elf!" Aglaie snapped and Legolas glared.

"Do not to speak to me in such a tone!" Legolas shot back and Aglaie laughed.

"Or what? You'll shot me? That worked so well last time!" Aglaie said and Tauriel watched the scene with a amused look.

"Your hopeless!" Legolas said and threw his arms up in the air. For some reason her cold attitude annoyed him and it was strange. Aglaie glared and went to turn around but her dress caught on her feet. She screamed as she feel backwards and landed right into Legolas arms again. Tauriel snickered and took this opportunity to sneak off.

"I am so sorry." She said and her face redden. She was still in his hold and she mumbles a lucky me.

"Are you ok?" He asked and he noticed she still looked so tirdd.. He decided to pick her up and she made a eep noise. BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! Legolas heart began to beat a little faster and gulped. Aglaie's woodsy smell hit his nose and it smelt stronger. "I...I..you must be tired you can rest in my room." He said and began to carry her to his room. Aglaie was speechless and had no idea how to react to this. It took her a couple seconds to regain her common sense.

"ELF PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed loudly and the elvesnin the hallway turned to face them. Legolas sighed and wanted to make sure she got rest but she was stubborn. He knew he could never win so he dropped her on the ground with a loud THUD! "YOU...YOU...UGH! " Aglaie screamed and stood up. She glared and Legolas just stared at her.

Aglaie turned around and began to walk off. She couldn't understand this elf and it confused her. No one acted like this around her and she just shook her head. She turned her head back and her read hair flowed off to the side. She noticed Legolas got wide eyed and she turned her head back around. She began to walk forward and she came to a hall. "Hello Princess Aglaie." An elf said and bowed. Her eye twitched and she knew that stuck up elf Thranduil was behind this.

"Hello. Please excuse me." Aglaie said and was about to turn around.

"Aglaie!" A female voice called and a slight smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Tauriel!" She said and Tauriel made it over to her.

"Is everything ok?"

"What? Yes of course!"

"Ok would you like to join the feast?"

"No thank you. Please excuse me."

"Running away won't help any. You can't run from pain." Tauriel said and Aglaie stopped. She turned around her green eyes where now void of emotion.

"Running away? Let me ask you something elf. Have you ever watched your family being slaughtered one after the other? Hearing your village scream out for help and be so frozen with fear you couldn't do anything? Witnessed the orcs raping people of your villages? Ever watched as your sister threw herself infront of a orcs attack to save you? I doubt any of you could understand the hell I have seen or witnessed. So forgive me if I lock away the pain." Aglaie spat out and the once hall blooming with happiness with now in a gloomy silence. Aglaie turned around and walked away. Her dressed dragged on the ground and as she walked she never noticed the eyes of a certain blonde elf.


	3. Chapter 3

Aglaie walked out to the gate and wrapped her arms around herself as she looked up at the sky. Tears begin to flow from her pale greens eyes as the memory of what happened days tried to claw its way out. Aglaie shook her head and tried to get it to to go away. Her eyes got wide as the memory came rushing back and smacking her Into the cruel reality of her was walking outside with her sister and she stopped at her favorite flower patch. She bent down and picked one. Aglaies sister laughed and shook her head. She knew her baby sister was so care free and kind. The sister was worried about her little onr and hoped her fiancee could make it better.

"Aglaie pkease try not to get to dirty!" The sister scolded and Aglaie turned.

"You worry to much sister!" Aglaie shot back and the sister sighed.

"Aglaie! You cause me to worry! Your no longer a child and yet you still behave in a unlady like manner. I only accompanied you today so that I could keep an eye on you!" The sister screamed angrily and Aglaie flinched. She casted her green eyes at the ground in saddnes and the sister sighed. "Aglaie I am sorry! I shouldn't of screamed. I worry about you and it scares me to think something might happened to you. Anyway lets head back?" The sister said and Aglaie nodded.

When the sisters arrived the village was very lively and they both smiled. Aglaie walked to her house and her sister followed. She was handed a white gown that had sleeves that hung off the shoulders. She grabbed it and went to change. Her hair and everything was done.

After Aglaie got ready she walked over to her family and their faces lit uo with happiness. Aglaie smiled in return and she looked at her older brother who simply nodded. Everything seemed like it was going to turn into a great day until a loud horn sounded.

"Father I must go!" Aglaies brother said and the father nodded.

"Aislin my love take our daughter and hide!" Aislin's husband said and Aislin nodded. She grabbed the girls and opened a cellar they had made.

"Shhh stay here!" Aislin said and closed the door.

Aisline closed the door and had vines surround her. She was ready for a fight and would be damned if the orcs got her daughters. Before she knew it her door was busted down and she casted her vines at the intruder. It wrapped around the orc and within in seconds he was shattered. Blood sprayed everywhere and Aislin stood her ground.

After six orcs later her energy was running low and she started coughing. Pain rain through her and the hits she took from the orcs was finally weighing hard on her. Blood was spilling out of the side of her mouth and her breathing became heavy. Another orc stepped through the door and before she could respond she was slammed into the wall. Her body bad a sickening crask as it collided with the wall and she knew she was dead.

"Run!" She screamrd before her head was cut off from her body.

Aglaie and her sister heard their scream run. They pushed the door open and there stood an orc. Aglaie began to shake in fear and her sister stepped in front of her. She glared and roots wrapped around the orc. She wouldn't let them have Aglaie and she had to die for that to happen then so be it.

"Aglaie listen to me. You need to run away." The sister said and made the roots tightening around the orc.

"No! I won't leave you behind." She grabs the sleeve of her sisters dress. "Please I don't wanna loose you too!"Aglaie said and her sister laughed.

"Aglaie please! Even if we all die we need you alive! Iur of the village your the strongest now go! Go now!" Her sister screamed and Aglaie flinched but realsed her sisters sleeve. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the house and she stopped at the scene she saw. Her once vibrant and lively village was now covered in blood. She shook her head and her heard her sister scream. She wanted to go back but knew she shouldn't.

Aglaie took off running into the woods and the orcs weren't far behind. She kept running and wouldn't let them catch her. She came skidding to a halt when she came to a cliff. She turned around and saw six orcs. She was still shaking in fear and she saw them advance on her. She didn't think she just flung herself backward into the cold water below her.

Legolas was walking to check on the gates and he saw Aglaie. Her eyes looked glazed over and she just stood there. Worry coursed through him and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and nothing. She began to falm forward and Legolas quickly grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist. Something was very wrong and when he picked her up her eyes where still glazed over. Aglaie looked like she was in trance and he began to shake her.

"Aglaie! Aglaie come on snap out of it." He said and nothing happened. Tauriel appeared and her eyes landed on Aglaie.

"Oh my! What happened to Aglaie?" Tauriel said and Legolas looked down at Aglaie.

"I do not know." Legolas said and Tauriel placed her hand on Aglaie's head. Aglaies eyes got wide and went back to being normal.

"Whats going on?" Aglaie asked and the two looked at her in confusion. She blinked and then stared at the sky. "I remembered it. The day my family died. I was weak and I couldn't save them. " She placed her hands over her face. Legolas just looked down at her and was at lose at what he should say.

"Aglaie I don't think its your fault. Evil is everywhere and will kill those of the light. Just keep moving forward don't let their deaths be meaningless. " Legokas finally said and Aglaie took her hands from her face. Tears where streaming from her face and she sniffed slightly.

"I...

Please leave your reviews. Good or bad I love to hear you opinions.


End file.
